


Starlight Drabbles

by SweetieFiend, whatwiththeegobangandsuch



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Domestic, Drabbles, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Smut, Starlight au, Supportive Relationships, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/pseuds/SweetieFiend, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatwiththeegobangandsuch/pseuds/whatwiththeegobangandsuch
Summary: This is a collection of headcanons and drabbles from SweetieFiend's Starlight AU! Each chapter will have a summary of the drabble. It's just headcanons and mini stories of Dan and Arin's life outside of the main story line!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dan's old college friend and roommate Brian is in town for a visit and has a little talk with Arin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (written by SweetieFiend)

Arin flipped through the pictures Brian had given him. Dan looked so different, clean shaven and even smiling. There was one of him with his arm around Holly and she was kissing his cheek. Arin smiled but felt a twinge of jealousy. He knew that this was years ago but he didn't like to see someone else kissing his boyfriend. 

Then as he went on Dan started to look more sad. There were photos of him singing but still his eyes were louder. You could tell in the pictures that even though Dan was in his element something was wrong.   
"This was after the break up," Brian said quietly.   
"Oh...."   
"He only sang a few times after that. Then he moved here." Brian took the pictures back and opened his phone.    
"I want to show you something else," he said. 

He held his phone up to Arin and showed him a series of pictures of himself and Dan. Dan had a huge grin on his face in all of them and he he was holding onto Arin in all of them. Arin smiled as he remembered the times the picture were taken but how did Brian have them?   
"Dan sends these to me all the time," Brian answers before Arin spoke. 

They looked over to see if Dan was paying attention, and Brian showed him a text he received from Dan a few days earlier.   
  
"He makes me so happy Brian. Like really really fucking happy. I know I'm in love."   
  
Arin blushed and looked over at Brian.    
"You're good for him.  I was skeptical at first but after meeting you I know. He loves you and I hope you love him back."    
"Of course I love Dan, so much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan cuddles close to Arin on a cold night (written by SweetieFiend)

Arin ran his fingers through Dan's hair as they watched Game of Thrones. He was laying on his back while Dan was curled on top of him laying on his chest. A fleece blanket was wrapped around both their bodies. It was a cold night and Dan was freezing. 

  
"Thank you for letting me do this," Dan sighed during a commercial.   
"Hmm?" Arin looked down at Dan   
"Thank you for letting me like...I dunno, y'know?" Dan sighed in frustration.

 

"Afraid I don't, can you explain?" Arin asked as he kissed the top of Dan's forehead.   
"I like when you hold me like this. I feel so safe and warm when you do and I just...want to be like this more...but afraid I can't," Dan said.   
"Why can't you?" Arin asked .   
"I dunno. Probably some ingrained macho reason I don't feel like I should," Dan said.    
"Well, Dan, look at me. I'm the definition of non traditional gender norms. If you want me to hold you and cuddle you I will. No shame," Arin said.

Dan smiled as he snuggled closer to Arins chest and kissed him   
"Thank you, Baby Girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin rips his favorite skirt, Dan helps out, much to Arin's surprise. (written by SweetieFiend)

“Dammit!” Arin groaned as Dan looked into the living room.

“What's up, Baby girl?” he asked.

“This skirt ripped and I really liked it.” Arin sighed as he sat down on the bed and Dan walked over to him. 

 

Without saying anything, Dan took to skirt from Arin and quickly looked it over.

“Do you need this skirt today?” Dan asked.

“I wanted to wear it for tonight but…” Arin was cut off when Dan walked down the hallway, and a minute later he came back with a small white box. He sat on the couch and opened it up revealing a needle and several different colored threads and a small pair of scissors. 

 

Arin watched as Dan grabbed his glasses and put them on, matched the skirt color to the different threads and began to sew up the rip.

“How long have you known how to sew?’ Arin asked, not taking his eyes off Dan's hands.

“My mom taught me when I was young and when I was with Holly I helped her with cosplay,” Dan explained. 

 

He held up the skirt, examined it and handed it back to Arin. You couldn't even see the original rip.

“Thank you, Dan.” Arin kissed his cheek. Dan smiled, took his glasses off and put the sewing kit away.

“Anytime. No big.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin drags Dan into a photobooth (written by whatwiththeegobangandsuch)

"Dan! Look there's a photobooth!"   
"That's nice. Didn't you say you wanted to go home though?"   
"But we should get pictures first," Arin said as he pulled Dan over to the booth and pushed him through the curtain.   
"Fine. One set, then we go home."

 

Arin put the money in the machine and made a silly face as it started taking pictures of the two of them. Dan stared blankly into the camera for the first two frames while Arin made silly faces. 

 

On the third picture Dan looked over at Arin, a small smirk creeping on his face. Even in the still, you could see Dan's plot forming in his head.    
  
On the fourth frame, Dan surprised Arin by grabbing him by the face and smiling right at him.   
  
On the fifth frame, Dan pulled Arin into a deep kiss. Arin had his eyes wide open, shocked by Dan's sudden act of affection. Even in the kiss, Dan had a huge grin on his face.   
  
By the sixth picture, Dan had pulled away, grinning like a cheshire cat and looking straight into the camera as Arin sat stunned looking at Dan, a blush steadily rushing to his face.    
  
"Aww these turned out great. Good idea, Arin," Dan said as he looked at the pictures as they left the mall together. "We should hang them on the fridge."

 

Dan sent the pictures to Brian and Suzy. They both could see how cute they were together and could tell, even with Dan making blank faces in the first two pictures, that Arin made Dan really truly happy.

Even with the blank faces, there was still a light in his eyes that had been missing for a long time before Arin had come along.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan asks Brian an important question (written by SweetieFiend)

"H-Hey, Brian?" 

  
"What is it?"

  
They sat at the airport cafe waiting for their delayed plane to arrive. Dan wrapped his hands around his cup of tea and didn't make eye contact.

  
"Stop making that face. People will think we're breaking up or something," he joked.

  
"Shut up Brian," Dan glared, but Brian grinned, causing Dan to grin back.

"When uh....when you proposed to Rachel, how did you do it?" Dan asked.

  
"Well, I took her out to dinner and when I took her back to her dorm I asked her then. Kinda blurted it out actually. It was a little embarrassing." Brian smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. "Why do you ask?" 

  
"N-no reason..." Dan looked down.

  
"Do you want to ask Arin to marry you?" he asked. Dan didn't answer.

  
"Dan, you can  tell me. I won't say anything to anyone."

  
"I....I like the idea of being married to Arin. I literally can not imagine him not in my life anymore." Dan looked up at Brian. 

  
Brian examined Dan's gaze. It was like a whole new Dan. He remembers a time when he wanted to marry Holly, but he could feel as if that was an entirely new animal. He wasn't a young and in love co-ed. He was a man who has suffered several heart breaks and hard times, until finally finding that one person that holds him on the earth. 

  
There was an announcement that their plane was going into the terminal and the two men gathered their trash. 

  
"If you do ask him, I want to be there, so will Suzy. No matter how you do it I know Arin will say ‘yes’." 

Brian walked away and Dan smiled as he began to think of how he will ask Arin.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan bottoms for Arin for the first time (written by SweetieFiend)

“Ohhhh my god.” 

 

“Am I hurting you?”

 

“N-No...oh fuck. K-Keep going.”

 

Arin nodded and added an additional finger into Dan, causing him to squeak. His legs were spread as Arin fingered him opened. They had talked about doing this at one point, and tonight Dan told Arin he was ready. Dan was clutching onto the bedsheets. His eyes were screwed shut as he panted while Arin fingered him. His legs were getting tired from being spread, but he was enjoying how this felt. 

“Oh my fuck! Arin!” Dan’s eyes shot open and Arin giggled.

“Found something special.” Arin smirked as he worked harder. Dan grabbed onto his own hair to ground himself as Arin fit a third finger inside of him.

“Arin, I need you to fuck me,” Dan said.

 

Arin was surprised with how desperate Dan sounded, it wasn’t something he was particularly use to.

“What if I say no?”

“W-What?!” 

“What if I stop right now, go to bed, and leave you this way?” Arin cocked his head to the side.

“N-no! Don’t do that, please!” Dan cried and Arin was genuinely surprised with how unraveled Dan was.

“Alright, since you’re begging me I guess I’ll fuck you” Arin pulled out and lined himself up with Dan and began to ease his way in.  

“Oh my god...hnnng...Ahhhh.” Dan ran his fingers down Arins back as he bottomed out.

 

Arin was shaking as he adjusted himself. Dan was so tight and warm, it was nice and took some getting use to. Dan had stars in his eyes and a dreamy smile on his face.

“A-Arin...oh fuck, this is awesome,” Dan said which made Arin laugh.

“Happy a dick in your ass is awesome.” He smiled and thrusted into Dan once.

“Ah!! Arin!” Dan clenched around his boyfriend as he picked up a steady pace.

 

It was interesting having the rolls reversed, but each party seemed to be having a good time.

“Jeez Dan, you barely have an ass, but you’re taking this like a champ,” Arin panted.

“Shut the fuck up you love my ass...mmm, fuck me harder,” Dan moaned.

“A-are you sure? I-I don’t want to hurt you.” Arin was concerned since this was Dan’s first time like this. Dan flipped them both over and pinned Arin’s shoulders to the bed.

“Then let me take over so I don’t get hurt,” he growled.

 

Dan quickly thrusted and bounced up and down on top of Arin. He was moaning like a porn star as he fucked Arin. Arin loved how warm and tight Dan felt, and his excursion of strength was a major turn on for him.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! A-Arin! Fuck!” Dan moaned. Arin grabbed onto Dan’s erect cock and vigorously stroked while Dan rode him..

“Oh my god! Arin!” Dan came all over Arin’s chest while Arin finished inside of Dan. Dan shook as he eased his way off of Arin. Arin looked down to see his cum drip down from Dan as he collapsed next to him.

“Holy fuck, Ar,” Dan moaned.

“Y-Yeah.” Arin took a deep breath.

“Did you?” Dan looked over.

“Yeah I fucking loved that.” Dan kissed his boyfriend.

“Looks like we need to do it again soon.” 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin goes out for the day with Suzy and comes home with a surprise for Dan (written by whatwiththeegobangandsuch)

Arin and Suzy both had the day off and decided to spend the day together. They both had a little bit of running around to do, then Suzy had a hair appointment. Suzy was getting her roots touched up and the split ends trimmed. 

 

Arin sat in one of the chairs near where the stylist was working on Suzy’s hair, chatting with them and flipping absentmindedly through hairstyle magazines. The color was setting in Suzy’s hair and they were all making casual conversation.

 

“Thinking about getting your hair cut?” the stylist asked Arin.

 

“Huh?” Arin responded looking up from the magazine he was flipping through. “Uh… I… Maybe. I’ve been kind of thinking about it a little bit.”

 

“Really, Arin?” Suzy said, “What have you been thinking of doing?”

 

“Umm maybe taking some length off.”

 

“Wow! I kinda thought you were growing it out.”

 

“I kind of was, but I think I’m starting to get a little bit bored with it y’know?”

 

“I get that,” Suzy said with a smile,”How short would you go?”

 

“Maybe about chin length?” Arin said, gesturing an imaginary line on his neck.

 

“That would be really cute!” both Suzy and they hairstylist said.

 

“If you want, I could do that today,” the stylist offered. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah! I could do it right now while we’re waiting for Suzy’s color.”

 

“I...ummm.. Yeah! Yeah sure! Let’s do it!”

 

Arin swapped places with Suzy and took a seat in the styling chair. She put the cape around his neck and brushed through his hair to get the tangles out. She turned him towards the mirror and started talking about specifically how he wanted to get it cut. 

 

It didn’t take long to finish. Arin had closed his eyes for the initial cut. He listened as the scissors cut a large section of hair near the base of his neck. The stylist continued to cut and style it. When she was finally done, she turned Arin back towards the mirror for him to look. 

 

“Do you like it?” Arin started turning his head to look at all of it, feeling it and running his fingers through it. 

 

“It’s so different. Do you like it, Suz?”

 

“I think it looks really cute.”

 

“Me too.” Arin smiled at Suzy in the reflection in the mirror. “Do you think Dan will like it?”

 

“I think he’ll love it,” Suzy said, returning the smile. 

 

The stylist finished Suzy’s hair and they left to finish their errands before heading home. 

 

\-----

 

Arin was sitting on the bed wearing one of his kigurumis with the hood up when Dan got home from work. 

 

“Hey, babygirl,” Dan said as he entered the apartment and approached Arin to give him a kiss. “How was your day with Scuze?”

 

“Good.”

 

“Did you do anything fun?” Dan sat down next to Arin on the bed and started to take his shoes off. While Dan was distracted, Arin silently nudged his hood off his head, returning to his drawing as he spoke. 

 

“Ran a bunch of errands, picked up a couple things at the store, and Suz had a hair appointment so I went with her to that too.” 

 

“Oh yea--” Dan turned to Arin and stopped short. “Aww, babygirl.” Dan leaned toward Arin and immediately started to run his fingers through Arin’s hair.

 

“Do-- Do you like it?” Arin asked shyly. Dan was silent for a moment while he looked at Arin’s hair more.

 

“Do I like it? Ar, I love it. It looks beautiful, just like you.” He gently grabbed Arin’s face and gave him a deep passionate kiss, laying Arin down and positioning himself over him. His hands found the back of Arin’s neck and he very lightly pulled on the hair there, eliciting a moan from Arin.

 

“I’m really happy you like it,” Arin said after breaking the kiss.

 

“I really do love it, babygirl. You’re so adorable.” Arin nuzzled into Dan’s chest, smiling. 

  
“You’re not too bad yourself.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy is just so happy for Dan. Relieved she doesn't have to worry anymore  
> (written by both SweetieFiend and whatwiththeegobangandsuch)

Dan and Arin were wearing clothes to match each other. Dan's pink shirt, which when Arin met him, would have seemed incredibly out of character and he wouldn't have been caught dead in, matched Arin's skirt and actually went with a lot of the clothes that Dan had been wearing in the last couple months. Since being with Arin, Dan's wardrobe had lightened up significantly. Rather than the dark monochromatic clothing that he exclusively wore when Dan and Arin had first met, he had been starting to wear more earth tones and various lighter, brighter colors. He hadn't worn colors like this since he was with Holly, but even at that time, he never would have worn something as bright as pink.   
When Suzy saw them and their complementary outfits tears began forming in her eyes. Dan immediately went into "big brother mode" and went to comfort her.

Arin excuses himself to let Dan take care of Suzy. He wraps his arms around her as she cries.   
"Hey, Hey. It's alright, I'm here, what's wrong?" Dan rubbed her back like he had done many times before to help get her to talk. They had a dinner planned but if he had to go out and kick some dude's ass he would.   
"I'm happy," she said.   
"What?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled. Her make up smearing only a little bit.   
"Seeing you with Arin just now...it's just happy. This is the happiest I've seen you since we were kids...." She wiped away a tear. Dan's heart swelled up and hugged her back. He knew what she meant, he could feel it too. But now that Suzy said it, it made it all the more real.   
"I am happy Suzy, I really really am."

Suzy swears that she can see a tiny tear creeping up in his eyes. He's slightly flushed and looks as though he is a little bit nervous all of a sudden.   
"Ummm... Suz. While Arin is still out, I wanted to ask you about this. I've talked to Brian about it a little bit, but... I... um..."  
Dan's hands are sweating, Suzy holds them in her own when she starts to see them shake.   
"Dan, what is it? you look like you're gonna pass out."  
"Umm... I've..." Dan cleared his throat before he tried to speak again. "I've been thinking about asking Arin to marry me." He was trying to keep himself calm, but Suzy could see the smile trying to escape and be aloud to show on his face.   
She let out a tiny screech. She threw her arms around Dan's neck and hugged him close again. When she released him, she grabbed his face and held it firm so he would look at her.   
"Dan, that is the best idea you've had our entire lives. You better ask that sweet boy to marry your skinny ass."  
"I'm so nervous."  
"Why?"  
"What if he says no?"  
"Leigh Daniel Avidan. Arin loves you with all of his heart and I can tell that you love him that much too. He couldn't say no if he tried."  
"You're sure?"  
"Absolutely."   
"Okay." Dan pulled Suzy in for another tight hug and kissed the top of her head. When he released her she gave him a small peck on the corner of his jaw and smiled.   
"Go get him before he panics and starts thinking something terrible has happened."  
"Thanks Scuz."  
"Yeah yeah."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #29: “I never imagined myself in a wedding dress” an old prompt from tumblr (by Sweetiefiend)

“I never imagined myself in a wedding dress…”

Arin twirled in the full length mirror in front of him, the long, poofy gown flowing elegantly behind him. The dress sparkled a bit and the woman running the dress shop said the dress was a ‘coral’ color, it looked light pink to Arin.

“You look great. How do you feel about this dress?” Suzy had gone with him to pick out a dress. Dan had proposed to Arin a few months back and dress shopping was sometime Arin was both excited for and dreading. He wanted to wear a dress, Dan and his friends, even his parents, supported him wearing a wedding dress. He was just worried about what onlookers would think. The actual act of trying dresses on in front of women made Arin a little nervous, but having Suzy there took the edge off.

Arin took another look in the mirror. The dress actually fit him well, it hugged his curves in the best way and flared out around his feet. It was a strapless dress and stayed up pretty comfortably for him. Nothing felt too tight or too loose, it was perfect. Suzy wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

“This the one you want to show your Prince?” she asked.

He thought of Dan, standing at the end of an aisle, dressed in a sharp, black tuxedo. Would he shave his beard? He’s seen pictures of Dan beardless and, how he does look good, Arin would miss it. He thought of Dan’s reaction as he walked down the aisle. Would he cry? Would he smile? Would he just stand there and be his stoic self. His heart fluttered at the thought.

“Arin?” Suzy asked.

“Yeah…this is it.”

~~  
Arin sat up. He was on the couch, covered in a brown fleece blanket that was being shared by Dan. It was dark in their apartment and only the glow of the TV filled the room. Sounds of Contra were coming from the TV.

“Hey, have a nice nap, baby girl?” Dan asked as he quickly glanced at him then back at the TV.

A dream? It was a dream. He wasn’t…actually getting married, or wearing that beautiful wedding dress. He looked over at Dan who didn’t really seem to notice his confusion. He thought of actually being married to Dan, would he want that? What does he even think about marriage. Dan picks up the second controller and hands it to him.

“Wanna be my player two?” he asked. Arin smiled and sat up, taking the controler from him and sitting closer to him.

“Always.”


	10. Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is stressed with work. Arin helps him calm down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small gift for Jordyn!

Dan slammed the door in annoyance as he leaned against it. Work had been terrible and been increasingly terrible over the past few weeks. Drunk customers and customer service in general didn't help. He yanked the hair tie out of his hair as he stalked into the main room and collapsed lm the sofa bed face first.

He curled up on his side and held onto his pillow. He just wanted to forget about work and not even go back. It wasn't worth coming back, just the idea of the bar he worked at stressed him out.

His boss was asking too much of him and he could only do so much. He groaned and laid on his back. He did love his job a lot, but a bad boss can ruin a job you love in no time flat.

Dan heard a door open and shut as he glance to see Arin coming out of the bathroom. He could smell his soap and shampoo. Arin, bless his heart, looked conceded when he saw Dan sprawled out on their bed.

“You okay, Dan?” Arin walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. 

Dan looked over to really see Arin. His hair was still sort of wert but it had been combed.  He was wearing and old T-shirt and sweats. Not his normal feminine get up. He was ready to bed that Arin was going to try and beat his high score in Mario.

“Whatcha up to tonight baby girl?” He asked not answering Arins question.

"Just relax and play video games. Why you wanna do something?” He asked but Dan shook his head.

“Play your game, but I wanna cuddle in your lap. Is that okay?” He asked and Arin nodded.

Arin made Dan get a shower first to help him unwind and it did. He didn't wash his hair though, he wasn't in the mood to deal with that monstrosity. He came back out in comfortable clothes. Arin sat with the controller in hand as he waited for Dan.

~~

There was something about Arin that grounded Dan. He laid his head in Arins lap and watched the screen as new played. He had his favorite blanket over him and just focused on the warmth Arin emitted. He listened to the grunts of annoyance when he missed a jump or cheers when he beat a level. It was soothing to Dan. 

Dan wasn't entirely sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke up the game was on the menu screen and Arins head was slumped over. He smiled and sat up kissing Arins cheek.

“Time for bed baby girl,” he whispered and after some confused grunts and some maneuvering Arin was laying on the bed passed out. Dan settled next to Arin and laid on his chest, holding Arin close. He completely forgot why he was mad in the first place.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in reading the original story, check out part 1 here!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347511


End file.
